Game of Hearts
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: there was something about that auburn haired beauty he just couldn't get out of his head : KENSEIORIHIME
1. Moan

**A Game of Hearts**

**Kensei .:. Orihime**

**01:. Moan**

He ran his fingers through his silver hair, closing his eyes in frustration as he tried his best not to think of that _stupidly immature_ beauty that kept plaguing his thoughts. It seemed to get harder and harder with every single passing day to get rid of her image though, his mind constantly wandering off into forbidden territory. Every time he saw her, he had to fight the urge to tackle her over and kiss those puckering lips and touch that irresistible body.

Luckily enough, she usually said something insanely childish every time he saw her, which became an immediate turn off. If she could just keep her thoughts to herself she'd be perfect. Actually, she didn't need to keep her mouth shut; there were times she would blow him away with the amount of consideration and control she used to handle situations that would have made him explode in anger.

No, he needed to stop thinking like that. He needed to stop seeing how much of a _woman_ she was and start seeing how much of a woman she wasn't. He needed to stop noticing her round, supple, and perky breasts that he just dreamed be covered with his…

…he really needed to stop.

He stood up, crossing his arms in frustration as he tried to restrain himself from punching anything. That would surely wake someone up and he didn't want anyone to see him in this state. See him resisting the desire to masturbate while thinking of her moaning out his name below him… or just finding her wherever she was and making her moan his name below him.

His hollow started surfacing, enjoying the sexual tension building inside the man with thoughts of the princess.

"Aw, fuck," he mumbled, falling backwards onto his bed. His hollow taking interest was the last thing he needed. He already had one half of him desiring her; he didn't need his other half equally interested.

Why the hell was he acting like a pubescent teenage boy anyways? He'd had his fair share of women and sex! It wasn't like this was a new experience he wished would befall on him one day. No, this was something he'd experienced many times.

For some reason he didn't remember his yearnings being this strong before.

"_Oh, Kensei-san! I just wanted to clean up your room, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, bent over in front of him wearing nothing but an apron. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to be a bad girl." _

_She turned around, the apron stopping short of her waste-line, showing off her luscious legs, curvy hips, and cleanly shaved…_

He shook himself out of his fantasy, realizing he was touching himself while thinking about her again. He couldn't even stop himself at this point, his mind and body moving on their own accord.

_He let out a groan as he imagined her legs wrapped around his waist as he roughly pounded into her; her moans echoing throughout his cement block room; his fingers playing with her nipples as she buried her fingers in his hair, pulling as she tried to hold herself up. She begged him to go harder, faster, to do anything that would get her a release. She shivered under his hold, screaming out his name as a rush overcame her, signaling for him to reach his own._

_But he was still hard, so she'd offer to finish him off, because there was no way she'd leave him still wanting more after he'd done such a good job at satisfying her._

_Her head bobbed up and down his length, her tongue rolling around the tip so that a shiver went up his spine. She slowly wrap her whole mouth around it, his hands entangled in her hair as he could feel his tip touching the back of her throat. Her mouth slowly moved faster and f aster across his erection, causing him to call out her name in pleasure as she sucked his entire cock, causing for him to release into the back of her throat. _

_He groaned, slouching down as a wave of fatigue hit him; watching as she looked up at him with those innocent grey eyes and swallowed the load she'd just blasted into her mouth. She slowly stood up, her body rubbing against him. She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him over to the bed so that he would lie down next to her. She cuddled next to his chest, the warmth of her body spreading throughout him as she completely pressed against him._

"_Orihime…"_

"_Y…y…yes K…Kensei-san…"_

That wasn't part of his dream.

His golden eyes snapped open, noticing the darkened shadow that was at his entry way. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked, a growing frustration escalading inside of him. How long had she been standing there watching him have inappropriate thoughts about her?!

"I… I… was going to the bathroom… and I thought I heard someone saying my name so I followed the voice and… I'll go back to me room. I'm sorry, Kensei-san!" The door shut with a quick thud and the pattering steps racing down the hallway slowly died down.

The humiliation and sticky load on his hand prevented him from chasing after her and yelling at her about her stupid reasons for catching him and childish innocence. It was her fault he'd been thinking about her like that anyways.

Tomorrow was going to be a _very_ long day.

--

**My new obsession – bleach smut**

**Specifically the kind that involves orihime… **

**So anyways all 69 chapters of this (as there are 69 challenges unless I combine some) will be purely (most of the time) smut**

**Because what fanfiction doesn't need more smut :)**

**I'm planning on making this a continuing story so the chapters WILL connect…**

**Anyways! This is for a rather rare pairing, so I'm not expecting many reviews, but they're still highly appreciated :D**

**Please review!**


	2. Scent

**Game of Hearts**

**Kensei .:. Orihime**

**Scent:.**

He didn't leave his room the majority of that day because the last person he wanted to run into was Inoue, and he knew he'd yell at her for the most immature reasons if he happened to see her. The last thing he wanted to do was look immature.

He was Kensei. He was better than is.

He sat up, groaning as the ache in his back shot up through him, reminding him that it probably wasn't good to stay in bed like he had all day.

He really didn't want to leave his room.

He stood up, his mind wandering off on what he should do. He could just act like nothing had happened and blow her off like he usually did. But what if she asked him about it? He could always deny something happened. What if he got nervous? He could just say he wasn't feeling well. After all, everyone was under the impression he wasn't feeling well as of now. What would be abnormal about flushed cheeks?

Flushed cheeks? He wasn't some adolescent boy!

He really wanted to punch a hole in his wall right then.

Why was she staying there anyways? Sure, everyone loved her and nobody minded the slightest, but was it really necessary for Hachi to 'advance her knowledge'? It all seemed pretty self explanatory to him. All she had to do was heal stuff and block stuff. If anything she should be learning from someone who could teach her how to fight...

...like himself.

Damn it.

He wished he had noticed sooner, but he hadn't. As soon as her scent had reached his nose she was already knocking on the door. He barely had enough to fall back onto the bed in an attempt to look disheveled before she walked in.

He closed his eyes right as she opened the door.

"Muguruma-san?" she called, peeping her head into the opening to look at the bare space. It was a lot emptier than she had expected, consisting of nothing but his bed, a small dresser, and a funky looking cabinet.

"Muguruma-san?" she tried again, blushing as she noticed his sleeping form.

She walked in, her feet gently padding against the concrete floor below her. She figured it wasn't appropriate to walk into a sleeping man's room, but Hachi had distinctly told her to check up on Muguruma-san to see how he was doing. There was nothing wrong about going over to feel his temperature was there?

Her body tightened as she remembered the way he had called her name the night before; her first name. It sent tingles down her spine thinking of how he'd so it with so much emotion.

She'd never experienced that before.

She leaned over his bed, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest as he laid sprawled out across his bed. She reached forward, letting her hand gently press against his forehead.

It was a lot hotter than she had expected.

"Oh goodness, I should have brought something to cool him off..." she mumbled, quickly running off to get a damp towel.

As soon as she left his golden eyes shot open.

There was no way he could endure that a second time. The ends of her hair brushing up against him, letting her scent waft directly up his nostrils, making him closer to that alluring scent than he'd ever been before.

"_Oh, Kensei-san! Not right now they might here us!"_

"_Kensei-san... please... don't stop..."_

"_Kensei-san I'm about to...!"_

No. He needed to stop. She was coming back.

Oh shit. She was coming back.

He rolled over, realizing that he might create a very obvious tent if she insisted on invading his personal space again the way she had earlier.

Maybe acting like he was sleeping hadn't been one of his better ideas.

He heard the door creek open and the pitter-pattering of her steps returning to his bed side.

"He flipped," she mumbled, contemplating on what she was going to do with the situation. "If I try and flip him I might wake him."

Her fingers lightly brushed against his shoulder as she tried her best to gently turn the man over; her hand wrapped tightly around his bicep, causing both parties to clench with the contact.

If she noticed she never said anything.

She released a sigh of discontent, crossing her arms in frustration as she realized she wouldn't be strong enough to move the man without disturbing his sleep. Why did he have to flip over?

Stupid.

She moved closer, her body leaning against his as she leaned over him, reaching forward with the wet cloth to wipe his exposed forehead and one side of his face. She didn't feel she was doing a proper job since she couldn't completely cool him down, but at least that would get the stick sweat off his forehead.

Her fingers brushed against his piercings, finding the gold rings quiet interesting; she hadn't really looked at them up close before. She traced her touch down his cheek and let her palm cup the side of his face.

She placed the wet cloth on the side of his face, shrieking as she felt his weight shift her direction as he rolled.

He had intended pushing her gently off the bed with the gesture, but instead she fell the opposite direction...

...directly on top of him.

His fucking luck.

His eyes shot open, meeting the confused stare of two grey orbs on top of him.

That scent...

Her hair tickled his face as she stared down at him, neither of them moving out of the pure shock of the moment. He could clearly see down her shirt from the position he was in and he could clearly feel her warm breath tingling the side of his neck.

She knew where he was looking.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, trying his best to sound surprised.

A dark blush crept up her cheeks as she quickly pushed herself away from him, noticing his cringe as her bottom brushed up against something hard.

She might be innocent but she knew what that was.

"I'm... I....um... sorry Muguruma-san!" she squeaked, quickly jumping off the bed and rushing out the door.

He re-closed his eyes, letting out an angry huff in frustration; he'd got caught in another awkward situation.

He liked it better when she called him Kensei-san...

...and god damn it how much longer was she planning on staying here for training?

**-x**

**another chapter! Not smut... but I don't wanna rush anything :D**

**sorry this is so short! Eventually I'll make up for it :)**

**and thank you to all my reviewers! I honestly wasn't expecting to even get 2 since there are so few fans for this pairing... so thank you very much!**

**Please review :) it's what keeps me writing a story!**


	3. Cherries

**Game of Hearts**

**Kensei .:. Orihime**

**Cherries:.**

Lisa had always been the curious type and was widely known for butting her head into business that wasn't hers, but she couldn't help it. She was so fascinated with everything that she couldn't possibly ignore something that she knew was going on.

And she knew something was going on.

It's been a week since Kensei and Orihime had started acting weird, and now she was absolutely sure there was positively something going on.

At first she passed her suspicions as delusions of parallel between the two individuals and one of her new favorite erotica manga. After all, it was common for her to try and find similarities to such fake scenarios in the real world, but after today curiosity of what was going on behind the scenes overcame her.

It had all started when Mashiro got everyone ice cream...

Lisa knew.

She could see the way his eyes glazed over with lust as he watched her plump lips wrap around the top of the ice cream scoop, licking off the remains of vanilla that lingered on her lips. He licked his own lips in anticipation, watching as her tongue slowly slid around the base of the cone and slowly pulled its way up. She watched as his eyes closed to refrain himself from pouncing on her as she picked the cherry off the top, sucking it right of the stem and slowly chewing it to savor the flavor.

"Kensei, what are you looking at?" Lisa asked, curious to what exactly he was imagining though she was pretty sure she had a pretty good idea.

Luckily for him, no one seemed to be paying attention except for the involved parties.

He quickly stood up, roughly pushing his chair away and storming out of the room, slamming the door to the kitchen loudly behind him.

Orihime looked as if she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, Inoue-chan," Love comforted, "it has nothing to do with you! He's just been grumpy!" He patted her lightly on top the of the head, starting an up-beat conversation to boost her seemingly low moods.

Lisa was sure that Orihime knew it was because of her.

**-x**

Orihime had tried multiple times to run into the hot-headed man in order to find out what exactly she had done wrong. She was positive he was still mad over the incident in his room. She really should have been smarter not to walk in while he was sleeping, but she'd just been so worried that no one really seemed to be taking care of him...

"Muguruma-san?" she tried as he brushed passed her in the hallway, his gaze never reaching her. "M...Muguruma-san?" she tried again. "I'm very sorry for the other day..."

"It's fine."

She stared at the long back that faced her, his face refusing to face her direction, one of his hands running through his silver hair.

Nervous habit?

"Why are you angry with me?" she questioned, reaching out to touch the back of his arm. She wanted him to look at her so she could see how he was actually feeling. She wanted to see whatever the emotion was that his eyes were hiding from her.

He flinched at her touch, and when his golden gaze turned her direction she didn't see an emotion she was able to recognize.

She was afraid.

He pushed her up against the wall, his hands pushing her beside her. "I want to fuck you," he stated, his lips reaching down to kiss her on the cheek. "I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk for days and then fuck you again and again til there's no possible way I can again."

He pulled away, his intense stare making her feel ever more uncomfortable. "All I can think about lately is all the dirty things I want to do to your body." One of his hand released her wrist, roughly brushing against her jawline to make her look directly in his eyes. "Stay away from me. I can control a hollow, but it seems I can't control my sexual desires. If you tempt me I won't hold back."

He let go of her, turning around and quickly walking back to what Orihime assumed to be his room. Her body went limp, falling to the ground in the shock as she realized what had just occurred.

Lisa slowly slipped off into the shadows, but not before seeing the small smile that slipped up onto Orihime's face.

**-x**

"You should take some advice from my ero-manga," Lisa suggested, throwing one of her recent favorites towards the hot-headed man. "Maybe you could find some more persuasive lines to get a girl in bed."

"There's no one I want to get in bed."

"According to your display last night..."

She didn't cringe when a fist flew into the wall right next to her, creating a large hole in the cement block.

"You're going to need to fix that."

"I'm not in the mood for this."

Lisa shrugged, not entirely interested in whether or not he was in the mood. He was the one with pent up sexual frustration that had practically kept him anti-social (more than usual at least) and 'sick'.

Stubborn man.

"There's always Mashiro."

**-x**

She looked up as he dropped the manga on the table in front of her, his eyes narrowed dangerously thin as if he was trying to threaten her. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"I thought it closely resembled the sexual tension between you and Inoue-chan."

He snorted, turning his face away to check that there were no eavesdroppers or passer-byes that happened to hear his conversation; it'd already happened once and he didn't need any more important personal information passing around.

"It isn't similar at all."

"Why not?"

"Well," he started, "there isn't a second male. That completely changes everything."

"You're stupid." He looked at her, dumbfounded after her statement. "Of course there is second male..."

He waited patiently for her to finish her sentence.

She looked up from her manga to notice he was still staring at her waiting for an answer. Was he really that slow that he didn't notice _anything_ that was going on around him.

"Who is it?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, of course."

Kensei almost punched another hole in the wall.

**-x**

Orihime stood outside his door, her hands tightly gripping the sides of the tray as she tried to figure out a casual way to start a conversation with the man inside. She hadn't spoken with him since the incident in the hallway and she was almost positive he didn't want to talk to her...

...but she didn't want to be ignored.

She slowly opened the door, squeezing through to see the man laying down on his bed, his eyes open and facing towards the ceiling.

"I just came to drop off food," she spoke quickly when he had turned his head to look at her. She approached him with caution as he sat up from his laid down position. His long legs hung down far enough to touch the ground from the side of his bed, his shirtless torso exposed to her lingering gaze.

He smirked as her cheeks slowly turned a dark scarlet.

_He had such a firm torso. Wait, she'd felt that torso before when she fell on top of him..._

"Food?"

"Oh...oh! Right... sorry!" she quickly scurried over, setting the tray down next to the bed. As soon as she let go of it she felt a strong grip on her elbow, twisting her so she placed directly between his legs. She felt her body heat up at the firm object that pushed against her thigh.

"You feel that?" He kissed the juncture of her neck, slowly letting his tongue swirl circles. "I told you not to tempt me..."

"I...I... wasn't... I really wasn't... and trying to tempt... I'm sorry...!" Her mumblings were cut short as a pair of lips pressed against hers, cutting her off.

Her eyes widened but she didn't push him away, nor did she respond. Just as she was closing her eyes he pulled away, his lips still lingering centimeters away from her own. "Thanks for the food."

She could sense the husky tone that thickly coated his voice and she wasn't sure to be scared or excited from it. Whatever she felt, she didn't have time to contemplate it as she rushed out of the room, making sure not to slam it behind her.

He fell back onto his bed, letting out a cry of frustration.

He'd almost let his hollow take her.

**-x**

**no smut :( I have so many themes to cover I'm afraid if I do too many smut in the beginning I won't be creative to write enough later on XD I already have next chapter planned though... so be expecting some minor lemon then ;) please review! They keep me motivated!**

**Also, in case you're wondering why Orihime had to bring him food... it's because he is still feigning sickness :). He must have a really bad cold XD please review!**


	4. Enemies

**Game of Hearts**

**Kensei .:. Orihime**

**Enemies:.**

She couldn't stop thinking about his kiss. For the past three days he'd been acting normal: yelling at her for her immaturity, giving blunt advice on battle tactics to his comrades, and doing his best to avoid the ever annoying presence of Mashiro.

But she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She had never noticed how much time Mashiro actually spent lingering around Muguruma-san til after that kiss... not that it was any of her business on who lingered around him... but she couldn't help but notice.

At least he seemed annoyed by the attention.

"Inoue-chan?" a voice called out, jolting her from her thoughts. Her vision focused on the concerned face in front of her, his orange hair finally registering in her mind.

"Oh... oh! Kurosaki-kun! What... um... I mean... why... are you... um... here?!" she stuttered, turning her face away in an attempt to hide her ever growing blush. He'd caught her in the middle of thinking about Muguruma-san...

...wait... she just realized that'd been her first kiss?!

"Inoue-chan..." he tried again, his eyes furrowing at the expressions that crossed her face. It was times like these he really wished he knew what was going on in her mind. "Why haven't you come home yet? Everyone is worried about you."

No response.

"Inoue-chan?"

"S...sorry! Um... just tired and everything! Working very hard on getting stronger!" She chuckled nervously, trying to change the subject. "How is everyone? I'll come and visit soon! Maybe I can make lunch and..."

"Is something wrong?"

"W...why would... anything... be... um... wrong?"

"I heard you were acting strange so I came to check on you. Maybe you've been here for too long."

His eyes bore down on her, making her feel uncomfortable under his intense stare. Who had noticed that she was acting strange? She was absolutely positive Mugurma-san wouldn't say anything... but then who did? If he had told someone would they have told Kursosaki-kun? Maybe the aliens...

"You're spacing out again."

"Oh! N...no I haven't been here too long! Heh, I'm just tired! That's why I'm taking the day off today! So, I can sleep and stuff and I should probably be going now! Tell everyone I said hi and..." She stood up in an attempt to walk off only to be cut off by the large hand that wrapped around her wrist.

She couldn't take that look in his eyes. That look that said he knew she was lying and that he could see straight through her.

She'd fallen in love with that intense gaze.

He looked like he was about to say something, shutting his mouth slowly as he thought whatever he was thinking over. "Come back soon," he finally muttered, letting go of her elbow. "We all miss you."

She smiled, trying her best not to look at him for too long. "Thank you."

He watched her run out of the room, letting out a sigh as she disappeared. "...and don't do anything stupid," he mumbled in defeat, realizing that maybe he'd gone about things the wrong way.

**-x**

"What're you looking for Kensei!?"

He didn't respond. He figured if he could just ignore that annoying voice that constantly followed him that it might eventually shut up. Unfortunately for him, it never did.

"Oops! Not that way!" The owner of the annoying voice jumped in front of him, shaking her finger in disapproval. "Inoue-chan is _very_ busy with a _very_ important discussion! No interrupting!"

She didn't miss the visible aggravation at the name of the auburn haired girl.

"What important discussion?"

"With Berry-tan of course! I told him that she was acting all the funny and he rushed right over!" She grabbed a hold of Kensei's hand, pulling him in a different direction. "Not that it matters to you."

He huffed in agreement, trying to hide is discontent with the situation. Why the hell did Ichigo have to be the one to check up on her?

He'd been very aware of his competition after Lisa's announcement of his 'rival'. Not that he was too worried since Ichigo had all the time in the world to make a move on the beautiful girl and hadn't. What was holding him back? Maybe he wasn't interested in her at all and Kensei had nothing to worry about?

Who _couldn't_ be interested in Inoue though? She was just so... so... alluring.

"You've been acting strange too, Kensei," Mashiro cooed, a smile crossing her face. "I mean we haven't been having fun lately like we used to."

He could feel her fingers slowly traveling up his arms, her body pushing up against his own. When had they stopped walking? He really hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Not in the mood."

"But you're always in the mood Kensei!" she countered, pouting when he pushed her away. "I bet it has to do with Inoue-chan, doesn't it?"

He quirked an eyebrow her, her attitude getting on his nerves a little more than usual... which was considerably hard to do considering he wanted to kill her on a regular basis. "What's that matter to you?"

Mashiro did _not_ appreciate being walked away from, especially for another woman.

**-x**

Hachi had said that Inoue wasn't feeling well and had stayed in bed in order to catch up on some sleep, but he had the unshakeable feeling that maybe she wasn't leaving because something had happened between her and Ichigo.

Maybe she was depressed?

Maybe Ichigo had made a move on her?

He'd kill him if he did.

The dark hallway seemed longer than normal as he walked down it, trying to concentrate his thoughts on anything but on how creepy he was acting at the moment. Sure, she'd come in his room before but it wasn't while everyone else was sleeping and it sure wasn't while he was sleeping.

What the hell was he thinking?

He paused in front of her door, his hollow pushing up inside him in an urge to make him reach for the door handle. He could feel the desire fill his every pore at the fantasies that loomed in his mind.

He couldn't stop himself from opening the door.

"Who is it?" a sweet voice called out at the sound of the door opening.

"Kensei."

An uncomfortable silence came between them.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I was just tired! Really I'm fine!"

He reached towards her wall, switching on the light so he could actually see the person he was talking to.

She look disheveled, her hair clearly messed up from sleeping the entire day. She was sitting up in her bed, her legs sprawled out next to her and bent backwards in a position that looked in no way comfortable, with all her body weight leaning back onto her arms.

The loose t-shirt she was wearing in no way covered up her round curves that his hollow was just dying to touch.

"I'm just awake because I slept all day and stuff! I'm really fine!"

"You sure it had nothing to do with Ichigo coming?" he asked, stepping into the room a little farther. She turned away at his question, sitting herself up a little higher as if she was trying to convince herself of whatever she was saying more than she was trying to convince him.

"No, not at all! He just thought I was acting funny but I don't see why I would I mean... it's not like..."

Her eyes widened as he flash-stepped over in front of her, leaving her vision for only a split-second before he appeared right next to her.

"It's not like what?" he asked, his face looking down upon hers.

"Well... um... it's not like... um... I'm just tired maybe I should go back to bed..."

It felt like his hollow would break through him at any moment as he tried to refrain himself from pushing her down and fucking her right there.

"It's not like what?"

"It's... uh... not like... anything has happened... that's um... significant... or... anything... recently... or..."

Her sentence was cut off as she felt his rough lips against her own, her mind drawing a blank as she felt her body getting pushed up to the wall behind her.

"Nothing significant?" he asked, a visible anger crossing his face. "So, this doesn't matter to you?"

She couldn't hide the blush at his direct words. "No! I..."

He kissed her again, his hand grabbing onto her shoulder and moving her body so she was lying below him. He smirked when he felt her respond to the kiss, only able to resist chuckling because he was so furious with her response.

_It's not like anything has happened recently that's significant or anything._

He forced her mouth open with his tongue, eliciting a groan from her as he let his own explore her mouth. He pulled away, his golden eyes sending a shiver down her spine as he looked at her like _that_.

It was that intense gaze Ichigo had that made her love him so much.

"Nothing significant?"

"No... it was! I... um... that was my first kiss..." She blushed even darker when she heard him chuckle at her response.

"So you're innocent," he stated bluntly, letting his hand leave her shoulder and travel down her side. "I want to be your first everything."

He was kissing her again, his hands brushing up against her sides. She could feel the rough callouses on his hands against her skin as he found his way underneath her shirt, his large palms slowly finding their way upward.

She broke away from the kiss, pushing her hands against his chest as she tried to move him off of her. "Stop! Don't... don't..." she let out a loud moan as his fingers grazed the tops of her alert nipples, his thumb and forefinger slowly kneading it as she tried her best to push his hand away.

"I told you not to tempt me," he whispered. "Talking to another guy like him and posing yourself so sexy when I walked in. You're trying to push me over the edge aren't you?"

"N...no... I... I'm... not!" she gasped between groans as he pinched her other nipple, making her whelp out in pleasure.

Her eyes widened as she watched him slowly lift her shirt, his pace deliberately slow so he could watch her reaction.

He was still looking at her with that intense gaze.

"Please, stop! We shouldn't do this! This is stuff for... for..."

He ignored her, his mouth latching onto her right breast and nipping at her already teased nipple. She groaned at the pressure as he sucked on her, his mouth doing incredible things to her that made her feel a way she'd never felt before.

Is this what Rangiku had always described to her?

He pulled away to move to the next one, only to let out a growl of frustration to find her hand blocking the way. He easily moved it to the side but not before she got in a word of her own.

"This is stuff for couples to do!" she finally blurted out, her eyes trying to show the determination she was clearly lacking.

He was looking at her with those golden eyes, her mind losing any sense of restraint as he looked at her with that _stupid_ gaze.

"Then we're a couple," he simply stated. "Now you have no excuses."

She couldn't argue before he'd latched himself onto her again.

**-x**

God damn it what had he just done? What the hell was he thinking?

He knew it'd be a bad idea if he went to go visit her in the middle of the night, but it seemed like his restraint when it came to her was surprisingly thin.

He couldn't help but want her so badly and that fact that she was so innocent on top of beautiful didn't help at all. Not only did he want her but his hollow clearly desired her as well.

That couldn't possibly be a good thing.

The only reason he'd been able to hold himself back from fucking her right then and there was because somehow he'd managed to stop getting her to protest his advances.

Well, most of his advances but overtime he would make that change.

The way she moaned was enough to almost send him over the edge, and that was only from messing with her breasts. He hadn't even gotten the chance to make advances to her wet core...

Yeah, there was no way he could hold himself back forever. Not at this rate.

What had he gotten himself into?

**-x**

**smutty! A little... not much... I DON'T LIKE TO RUSH**

**though I kind of am rushing... I mean this is chapter 4 of 69...**

**we'll see how it goes...**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if you're a mashiro fan and I'm making her a skank XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have so many people faving this story and not reviewing it :(!**


	5. Kiss

**Game of Hearts**

**Kensei .:. Orihime**

**Kiss:.**

Mashiro was thoroughly pissed. She had been by Kensei for over a hundred years. She'd always been there for him even after the hollow incident and they ran away from Soul Society. She'd been next to him through thick and thin, through all his battles, through all his difficulties. She was always the one who had been there for him and all she had ever gotten to be was some second rate sex toy.

Orihime prances in, and after a couple of weeks, manages to get the title _girlfriend_. It was the title Mashiro had always dreamed of having. The one she _deserved_ because she had stuck up with his stupid attitude for so damn long.

But that wasn't what happened.

She knew something was different when Lisa had that smug look on her face that morning at the breakfast table. She knew something was up when Kensei walked in wearing a half-smile, a blushing Orihime falling behind not long after. She knew when Shinji started flirting with Orihime and Kensei hit him square in the face so hard he broke through the wall, and then claimed Orihime as 'his woman', that all her worst fears had been confirmed.

How could she possibly live there with this _sit__uation_ going on? Wasn't that human supposed to have left by now? Shouldn't training have finished long ago?

Mashiro was starting to have the feeling that the little girl was lingering around for a lot more reasons than 'training'.

Just the thought of Kensei and Orihime being an item was enough to make Mashiro want to tear apart the entire building, but she wasn't going to. She wasn't the type to display anger the way Kensei was. Instead, she was going to exact her revenge so cleverly, there was no way her plan could possibly fail. She would leave both them as miserable as she felt at that moment, and she would feel no regret from it. They deserved it, no, _he_ deserved it for using her for hundreds of years.

She would have revenge, and it would start tonight.

**-x**

Orihime was having a wonderful day. Muguruma-san had announced her as his woman to everyone, which had surprisingly been both really embarrassing and really exciting at the same time, and Hachi had let her off training early in order to have some free time to visit her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend! Her very first boyfriend! She still couldn't believe they were together; she had never thought she would date anyone but Kurosaki-kun, but her loveless life seemed to be taking a turn for the better.

The way Muguruma-san looked at her with those piercing eyes of his, the way he kissed her, the way he ran his calloused hands all over her... she really loved all of it. Her heart was constantly racing with excitement, and even just being around him was thrilling for her.

Her heart was starting to race just thinking about him touching her like he had last night.

A dark blush came upon her cheeks as she thought about what had happened, her vivid memory not allowing her to skip out on any details. The way his tongue had caressed her so lovingly, and the way his golden eyes locked with hers and held her so firmly she couldn't escape. The way he sucked...

"Were you looking for me?" a voice called out, interrupting her shameful thought process.

Cheeks already flushed, her eyes widened as she looked upon the man she had been thinking about sitting sprawled out on the couch in front of her. She hadn't even been paying attention to where she was walking, but apparently she had subconsciously wandered until she reached the 'living room', knowing somehow that he would be there.

"Something on your mind?" he jested, his low voice sending shivers down her spine. "Your face is rather flushed." He motioned for her come over to him, patting between his open legs to show her where he wanted her to sit.

"N... no... I was just... wandering..." she mumbled, knowing her excuses with him were futile. If she had given a lame answer like that a week earlier, he probably would have scolded her and called her an immature child. Now, all he could focus on was her flushed cheeks and the way she was rubbing small circles right below the hemline of her skirt, and scolding her was the last thing on his mind.

At least not the way he used to.

When she hesitated to sit down on him, he tugged her down by her arm, smirking as she tumbled in-between his legs. "You were thinking about me," he stated bluntly, not even leaving it up for question. He could tell by her flushed face that her blush wasn't from embarrassment, it was from being horny.

Oh God, how was he supposed to hold back when she gazed up at him with those half-lidded eyes that begged him to touch her inappropriately? He pulled her back tightly against his chest, wrapping his arms around her middle to squeeze her closer to him.

"Is that bad, Muguruma-san?" she asked, her tongue darting out and licking her lips as she looked up at the face mere inches away from her own.

"No," he answered simply, "but calling me Muguruma-san is bad. I'm your boyfriend aren't I? You should call me by my first name."

"B... but... Muguruma-san...we just started dating!"

"Oh?" he asked, leaning forward and kissing the base of her neck, "But you let me do this?" His warm breath sent a jolt of pleasure through her, his tongue swirling around the base and nipping at her pulse point.

"Mugurum...ah!" Her voice was caught off as he gently brushed her inner thigh with his fingertips, a moan of pleasure preventing her from arguing her point further. She could feel him hardening behind her, filling her with even more excitement than before.

She hadn't known that knowing that he wanted her could make her feel so good.

"Try again," he whispered, one of his hands slowly moving back and forth across her thigh while the other one, wrapped around her middle, held in place and kept her from squirming away too much. He was really enjoying the way her she was pushing her bottom up against him, all the pleasure she was feeling clearly expressed in everything move that she made.

How the hell was she so damn sexy?

"Some...one... might...ah... see..." she said between gasps and moans. His control over her was almost unnerving, like he put some sort of spell over her that made her want to go along with his every desire.

It scared her that she actually might.

"No one ever comes in here except for me, and sometimes Mashiro when she wants to be fucking annoying," he assured her. "Now stop changing the subject and say my name properly."

Orihime didn't really like the idea of him being alone in the room no one ever came into with just Mashiro, but she really didn't have too much time to think about it before another wave of tingles coursed through her.

"Ke...Ken...sei-san..."

"Not good enough," his voice was husky now, every part of his body urging him to push her over and make her completely his. He could barely hold himself back, her butt rubbing against his erection as she wriggled in front of him.

His hand traveled further under her skirt, his boundaries of how far he was allowed to go slowly slipping away as he felt how wet she was just by brushing her panties. She moaned in response to his touch, her legs spreading wider and encouraging to touch her more.

At this rate he wouldn't last much longer.

He moved his face close to her ear, lightly licking the lobe before whispering, "Orihime."

As he whispered her name there was an immediate response throughout her whole body. The way he had said it reminded her of the first night she had walked in on him, and of the conflicting feelings she had felt watching him touch himself and moan her name with so much desire: the desire that had overcame her, the shame she had felt for watching him, the curiosity of knowing the feelings behind the way he had said her name...

...It all overwhelmed her right then. The intense pleasure of all the pent up emotions she had been feeling bursting out so she couldn't hold them back any longer. She groaned loudly, pressing up against the two fingers that were brushing up against the outside of her panties desperately. Now she knew, she wanted more of this, whatever this was, and she didn't want it to stop.

"Kensei..." she moaned, no longer holding back the sounds of pleasure she had been restraining beforehand. Her voice echoed against the metal interior of the building, the sound of her own voice turning her on even more.

"Orihime," he whispered again, moving the hand that had been previously holding her tightly against him up to her face in order to turn her his direction. As soon as she was his way, he leaned down and kissed her with more intensity than he even knew possible. His tongue slid inside her mouth, completely dominating her as she hummed noises of pleasures throughout the kiss. He explored her completely, letting his tongue travel and encircle hers entirely, moving on to slide it behind her teeth and across the top, her body shaking with a satisfied response.

He pulled away, his eyes immediately locking with her own. He wanted her. He really really wanted her, and when she kept spreading her legs and thrusting her hips in response to his touch, he didn't know how he could control himself.

"Kensei..."

And that was the site Ichigo walked in on.

"What the fuck is going on here?" a seething voice interrupted, a very angry man having entered the room without them noticing.

Kensei quickly pulled his hand away, tempted to move the frozen Orihime off of his lap so that he could go over and punch the fucking brat, but deciding against it because of the very obvious boner that would not be going away anytime soon. He pushed his legs together, in turn pushing Orihime's together also, and getting more pissed at the fact Ichigo had gotten to see his woman in a way he had never wanted her to be seen by anyone but him.

His fucking luck.

"I asked a question," Ichigo started again, his voice gradually growing louder as his held back anger became steadily released, "What the hell are you doing to Inoue-chan?"

"_Orihime_," he pointedly emphasized, "is my girlfriend. I don't think you have any right to ask me what the fuck I'm doing." He moved the still motionless Orihime beside him, glad he wasn't restrained by _problems_ that prevented him from going over and beating that kid's fucking ass for ruining one of the best moments of his life. "Maybe you should have knocked before you entered."

"This is a public room. Maybe you should stop making Inoue-chan..." his voice cut short, the light blush that came upon his face clearly showing what he was thinking about. Kensei knew what the brat was going to say, he was going to say that he should stop make Orihime do _those_ sort of things, but Kensei could tell Ichigo was clearly able to see Orihime wasn't forced.

The flushed look on her face, the way she had reacted to him, the way she had moaned his name... Kensei could tell by the look on Ichigo's face that he had seen it all. The more he realized Ichigo had a very provocative image of Orihime in his mind, the more angry he got.

"What are you, her mother? Get the fuck out Ichigo, you can't tell me what we are and aren't allowed to do." He was trying to hold back his anger and his temper because he knew Orihime would probably go even more into shock if things go too out of hand.

God damn it, if Ichigo ruined his and Orihime's sex life he would kill the bastard.

"So, this is the training you do here?" Ichigo asked, changing his questioning from Kensei to Orihime. He noticed Orihime glance up from the floor for the first time, but not directly at him. "We all miss you. We all have been waiting for you to come back, but it looks like you don't need us anymore." He clenched his fists, wanting to curse Kensei for what he had just walked in on, but not doing so because he knew it would hurt Orihime as well.

He tried to calm down, tried to be reasonable, tried not to scream and yell at Orihime for what he had seen, but his efforts to hold back his biting tongue were hard for him to do. "Does Tatsuki even know you have a boyfriend? Your best friend? The person who has been there for you through everything?" There was a finality to his words that left a long silence in the room. He turned around, loudly slamming the door behind in to clearly show exactly what he thought of this 'relationship'.

Kensei wanted to chase him down and beat the kid into the ground, but by the way Orihime's eyes were gazing off into nothing, he knew she needed some comforting.

Comforting was not his strong point.

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her gently and pulling her close to him, lightly kissing her temple in hopes she wouldn't react badly to his touch.

As she leaned into him, he let out a small sigh, relieved she wasn't reacting badly to his touch. At least it meant she didn't hate him, and it meant that maybe he didn't have to tear apart the entire city because she would never forgive him.

He was almost proud of his comforting abilities, but then she started to cry.

He never knew what to do when someone started to cry.

**-x**

Mashiro hummed as she skipped down the hallway. The lightness of her steps showed everyone she walked by just _exactly_ how good of a day she had.

"What're you so damn happy about?" Shinji asked, confused as the skipping/humming Mashiro started spinning in little circles throughout the kitchen.

She stopped short, a huge grin spreading across her face as she replied, "I just love when all want works out perfectly."

**-x**

**Wow... so... don't shoot me :) I know it's been over a year since I've updated this. I definitely deserve to be taken out and shot somewhere for being a horrible updater, but on the bright side I updated (and I made the chapter longer)! To be quite honest, I've had the beginning of this chapter written for over a year, but I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with it and where I wanted to go with the story. I'm trying to create a plot and stuff... which is really difficult when I just kind of want to write tons of smut and try to pass it off as a plot... but I will not do that! I WILL WRITE A STORY DAMN IT. So, that is my excuse for not updating... because I really had no freakin' clue what I wanted to do.**

**I guess another excuse could be that because I waited so long to write (and just stopped writing for a while) my writing skills got REALLY REALLY bad. I apologize if this chapter is sub-par, but I really did write to the best of my abilities /:. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

**On another note, it was all of my reviewers who encouraged me to continue with this story. I seriously could have never touched it again and been perfectly content, but all the people telling me they loved it and wanted me to continued pushed me forward to update! This chapter is dedicated to you all, so I hope you enjoy it :) (if any of you are left!)**

**Thank you for waiting patiently and for reading! Review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
